


Trained Up

by jesuisherve



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Roughness, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic drops by Eddie's place hours after stopping at Joe's office and getting his job, living arrangement, and goddamn parole officer sorted out. Neither have seen each other in four years. Vic wants to make sure Eddie's not forgotten anything in the time he's been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained Up

When Eddie gets home the first thing he notices is the smell of cigarettes. His hand twitches towards the pocket of his jacket. His gun is there, a little handgun, perfectly discreet.

“Eddie,” a voice calls and he relaxes completely.

“Vic, goddamn. You freaked me out, man. Didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Those jeans are pretty goddamn tight, Eddie.” Vic prowls closer, like a big cat stalking. He stubs out the cigarette he was smoking on the table. “You got those on cuz I’m home now? Cuz you want me to look?” He grabs Eddie’s ass and pulls him closer by his back pocket. “Or did you put em on for other guys?”

“What?” Eddie says.

“I was gone for four years,” Vic growls in Eddie’s ear. “You screw around while I was in jail?”

“No,” Eddie protests. “Fuck, no. Course not Vic.”

“Better not have,” Vic grinds against Eddie and grabs his crotch. “If I find out that you were screwing around, I’m gonna be really fuckin mad.”

“I didn’t.”

“I’m gonna remind you why you’re mine.”

“I never forgot,” Eddie says softly, eyes fluttering at the touch of Vic’s hand.

Vic pushes Eddie and steers him to the bedroom. He barks at Eddie to take off his shirt. “Get on the bed, too.”

\---

“Whore,” Vic says amiably. He pushes a finger into Eddie and grins at the noises he makes. He pushes in a second, a third. “Didya miss me?”

“Yes,” Eddie pants, drawing out the word. “Yes, I did. Oh god.”

Vic jerks his hand quickly, making Eddie lurch forward and almost fall. “Missed having me touch ya?” Vic asks, his voice soft and calm.

“Yes,” Eddie whines. Vic moves his fingers inside him and Eddie shifts his hips back, wanting Vic to go deeper. Vic takes his hand away, pulling his fingers out.

“You want my dick?”

“Please, Vic.”

“Not yet,” Vic says. He smiles and Eddie’s heart picks up the pace.

Vic cracks his knuckles and looks at Eddie, who is panting and squirming on the bed. Vic’s erection is pressing against his jeans, hot and heavy and demanding. He unbuckles his belt and he knows Eddie is looking. He makes a show of unbuckling his belt, of putting his hand down the front of his jeans. “I think _your_ hand would feel a lot better here,” Vic says. “Or your mouth.”

“You want me to...?”

“Yeah.”

Eddie slides off the bed and gets to his knees. He tugs Vic’s jeans down and wraps his fingers around the other man’s cock. Vic puts a hand in Eddie’s curly hair and tightens his fingers into a fist. Eddie hesitates. He looks up at Vic, who simply pushes his head forward with the hand in his hair. Eddie opens his mouth and Vic breathes out slow and steady. Eddie’s sucking and licking and he’s feelin real good but something’s missing. Vic drives his hips forward and he smiles when he hears Eddie choke. He relaxes his grip and smoothes Eddie’s hair back. He wants to see how Eddie looks with his cock in his mouth. _Goddamn_ isn’t that a pretty sight? Mouth full and eyes wide with sweat beading on his forehead. Eddie’s holding onto the back of his thighs. Vic can feel his fingers digging into his legs through his jeans. Every time Vic thrusts his hips forward Eddie makes a noise and gags but he doesn’t complain, he doesn’t try to stop.

“Okay,” Vic husks, “I’m gonna give you a little treat. Up, up.” He tucks himself back into his jeans.

“Don’t talk to me like a fuckin dog,” Eddie mutters.

“You want me to give you your treat or not?”

Vic gets Eddie on the bed. “Now, the minute you touch me, I stop. Got it?”

“Y-yeah.”

Vic traces his fingers over Eddie’s thighs. “I don’t do this for nobody. You got that, Nice Guy? I only wanna show you how good you have it. The second you touch me, it’s over. This is on my terms, Eddie.”

“Fuck, I get it,” Eddie whines. “I got it. C’mon, Vic.”

A sharp slap to Eddie’s thigh. “Watch yourself,” Vic hisses.

Eddie says nothing else. Vic looks at him for a long, hard moment before getting to his knees. “Who’s ever gonna touch you like this?” Vic growls. “No other man. No other man’s gonna touch you like this.”

“No,” Eddie moans. His heart is beating like it’s gonna tear from his chest. Vic’s never done this before, he’s really doing a fucking number, and Eddie’s tryin real hard to keep his hands to himself. When Vic takes Eddie’s dick into his mouth, Eddie bites down on his hand to keep from yelling. He’s had his dick sucked many many times before, but never by Vic Vega. He arches his hips but Vic grabs him and pushes him down. Vic’s mouth is hot and wet and firm and his teeth drag but not too much. “I’m gonna... Vic! I’m gonna!”

Vic stops. Eddie cries out. “Vic!” he gasps. “Don’t stop, Vic! Fuck!”

“Fun’s not over,” Vic says, grabbing Eddie’s wrists and holding them tight, tight enough to hurt a little.

“Please, Vic,” Eddie whimpers, “I was so close, I’m so close, please. Please.”

“Fun’s not over,” Vic repeats. He wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock. “Gonna make you beg for it.”

“I’m already beggin,” Eddie moans. “Please, Vic. Oh my fuckin Christ, please!”

Vic strokes his hand up once and pauses. Eddie whines long and low. Vic’s killin him, his cock is aching and his brain feels full, like it was pumped full of cotton. Vic does a slow down stroke. Eddie moans, whimpers, asks for more. “Faster, please, please. Vic, c’mon!”

“You want my cock now?”

“Yes!”

“Really?” Vic asks. “Tell me what you want.”

Eddie makes a noise in the back of his throat. “That’s embarrassing, Vic. Don’t.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Eddie whimpers, “fuck me real hard, Vic.”

“You got it.”

Vic thrusts into Eddie and Eddie’s world explodes. His face is being pushed into a pillow and Vic’s gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Vic’s pulling him up to bite his shoulder, his neck. His teeth are iron, his jaws are a steel trap, but the pain is good, like when you eat ice cream too fast on a hot day; the cold headache is brutal but you still have ice cream and it’s still gorgeous out. Eddie cums hard, and he’s screaming Vic’s name and whimpering into the pillow and he’s exhausted and there is no pleasure in his orgasm, only hot relief that it’s finally over.

“Not done yet,” Vic grunts, pumping his hips faster. He’s panting himself now, and sweating. He’s gonna cum soon, and goddamn, Eddie’s just being so good for him. Even after four years, Eddie’s forgotten nothing.

Vic trained him up real good.

 


End file.
